


Another Project

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MEGAN_MOONLIGHT prompted: MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Phil brings a plant to their apartment (maybe a gift from someone?). Clint ends up liking taking care of the plant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Project

Clint looked at the sorry little plant Phil brought home and sat on the table, “What is that?” he asked poking it with a finger. 

“It’s a plant. I rescued it,” Phil told him proudly. 

Clint just shook his head. Phil always accused him of rescuing pathetic things. His scruffy one eyed dog and the nearly tailless cat, for example. But a plant, he didn’t know anything about plants. “It’s pretty pathetic. Think it will live?” he asked as he watched Phil walk into the kitchen and return with a glass of water to pour some into the pot. 

“Worth a try.”

“if you say so,” he commented, not convinced as he pulled out his phone to take a picture of the plant to show the florist shop he jogged by every morning. Because of course, it would become his new project to care for and nurse back to health.


End file.
